


Охота на Туунбака

by tsepesh



Category: Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel - James Luceno, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: AU, Blood and Gore, Crossover, Gen, Murder, Not copy to another site, Strong Language, mentions of cannibalism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 00:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18200771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsepesh/pseuds/tsepesh
Summary: Однажды в рамках проекта «Небесная мощь» испытывали прототип суперлазера. Сами виноваты.





	1. Охота на Туунбака. Аномалия

Название: Охота на Туунбака. Аномалия  
Автор: WTF Galactic Empire 2019  
Бета: WTF Galactic Empire 2019  
Размер: миди, 4429 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Уилхафф Таркин, Орсон Кренник, Данстиг Птерро, Фрэнсис Крозье, Джеймс Фитцджеймс, упоминается Гален Эрсо, Дарт Вейдер  
Категория: джен  
Жанр: кроссовер, драма  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Предупреждения: несколько нецензурных слов, описание употребления алкогольных напитков, упоминание болезней и обморожений  
Краткое содержание: однажды в рамках проекта «Небесная мощь» испытывали прототип суперлазера. Сами виноваты.  
Примечание: кроссовер с сериалом «Террор» («The Terror»)  
Размещение: только после деанона, запрещено без извещения автора  
Для голосования: #. WTF Galactic Empire 2019 - "Охота на Туунбака. Аномалия"

 

— А эт-то ещё что такое? — протянул директор Кренник, ошарашенно глядя на наконец-то появившуюся картинку с камеры дрона.

На большом экране, медленно и с постоянными помехами, выстраивалось изображение абсолютно целого астероида К-64238/9716 и появившегося на нем после тестового выстрела из прототипа лазера «Звездочки» зеленого пламени.

— Опустите камеру, я хочу понять, что там вообще может гореть на этой каменюке, — приказал Кренник спустя несколько минут, заполненных переговорами удивленных и встревоженных операторов, офицеров и ученых. — И вызовите мне кто-нибудь Галена!

За его спиной Птерро уже набирал код отделения на Иду. Изображение на экране дрогнуло, камера дрона сместилась и теперь транслировала каменную поверхность и низ пламени, между которыми было добрых полметра.

— У нас есть пробы с поверхности? Это какой-то газ или что? — с разных сторон мобильного наблюдательного пункта доносились голоса тех, кто мог видеть картинку на экране.

— Шеф, — тихо сказал Птерро. — На Иду сейчас шторм, их передатчик сбоит так, что ни слова толком не разобрать.

— С-ситх! — негромко, но с чувством ругнулся Кренник. — На полгалактики связи хватает, на пару километров сырого воздуха — уже нет. Соедините меня с ним, как только связь восстановится. И передайте Аргонну сделать уже что-нибудь с этим передатчиком!

— Шеф, — снова окликнул его Птерро и, подождав, когда все внимание Кренника снова обратится к нему, продолжил: — Из аппарата гранд-моффа пришел запрос о результатах испытаний.

— Да чтоб его сарлакк сожрал! Ты подтвердил получение запроса?

— Так точно, шеф, вы ж знаете...

— Пууду, — Кренник скрипнул зубами. — Ответ: проведение испытаний подтверждаю, данные противоречивые. Для начала надо бы самим понять, что тут за хрень происходит. И мне нужен полный отчет по каждому кайберу из этой розетки.

***

 

— ...Кренник, что конкретно у вас там случилось? В ваших отчетах всегда хватало... технических подробностей, но сейчас вы буквально превзошли себя и включили в отчет только их. — Голос гранд-моффа Таркина сочился раздражением начальника, ожидавшего получить рапорт об успешном проведении мероприятия, а получившего ворох информации, который мог означать только одно — дальнейшие проблемы.

— Похоже, что выстрел прототипа каким-то образом нарушил или изменил структуру пространства. Сэр.

— Кренник, вы издеваетесь?

— Нет. Только повторяю то, что написали в отчетах мне, после двух суток непрерывного анализа. Один из моих исследователей сравнил эту... аномалию с каким-то новым типом черных дыр, с гравитацией настолько мощной, что она практически пробилась в некий другой мир.

— Вы хоть понимаете, насколько безумно это звучит, директор?

— Отлично понимаю. Поэтому вот эту запись не стал передавать даже по зашифрованным каналам связи. Взгляните на неё, губернатор, — Кренник положил на стол одноразовый падд и подтолкнул его ближе к Таркину.

Тот взял устройство двумя пальцами и активировал его.

— И что я должен был тут увидеть? — спросил он после нескольких минут просмотра недружелюбного зимнего пейзажа.

— Это запись с дрона. Один из операторов направил его прямо через эту аномалию, и дрон исчез. Точнее, стал невозможен визуальный контроль с других дронов, но сигнал все ещё был, причем в обе стороны. Вот это снято установленной камерой.

— Почему вы считаете, что это другой мир? Почему не Ксилла, например?

— Я, разумеется, осведомлен о потенциальном существовании так называемых червоточин, губернатор, но меня заверили, что они выглядят совершенно иначе. И пробы льда и воздуха с поверхности планеты однозначно указывают на низкотехнологичный, если вообще достигший уровня технологий, мир.

— Мало ли низкотехнологичных углов в Империи, директор. Как вы вообще умудрились устроить эту вашу аномалию?

— Проверяем. Предположительно, дело в кайберах, предыдущий прототип отличался от этого только ими.

— Сколько времени потребуется для проверки?

— Ориентировочно — не меньше недели, при условии участия доктора Эрсо. Основные работы, не связанные с лазером, ведутся в штатном режиме.

— Зная вашу, Кренник, с доктором Эрсо манеру работы с кайберами, я бы предположил — месяц.

— Губернатор...

— Вашей... аномалией, как вы её назвали, уже интересовался Император. Так или иначе, мне нужно будет озвучить ему сроки, хоть сколько-нибудь приближенные к реальности. Докладывайте мне обо всех изменениях. И, я так понимаю, что это, — Таркин указал на отключившийся после воспроизведения записи до конца падд, — приложение к вашему отчету, директор?

— Да, губернатор, — подавив вздох, твердо ответил Кренник.

***

 

— Кренник, что у вас там за срочность?! — Таркин, разбуженный посреди «ночи» на «Исполнительнице», живо напомнил Креннику всех змей Лексрула разом.

— Разбудили меня, я поднял вас, губернатор. Согласно вашему же приказу. В аномалии зафиксирован первый визуальный контакт с местными.

— Надеюсь, это не какая-нибудь местная живность заинтересовалась вашими дронами, директор?

— Нет. Была обнаружена группа гуманоидов, перемещающаяся в направлении аномалии. Исходя из характера их передвижения, можно предположить, что о её существовании им неизвестно.

— Замечательно, — сарказмом в голосе Таркина можно было затопить небольшой город. — И чего же вы так срочно хотите от меня, директор, в связи с этим?

— Они идут к аномалии и, если ничего не изменится, будут там через двое местных суток. Можете мне поверить, губернатор, нужно не иметь органов зрительного восприятия вообще, чтобы пройти мимо здоровенного зеленого пламени.

— Вы можете уничтожить их или захватить?

— Можем. По крайней мере, предположительно.

— Предположительно, директор?

— У них есть кинетическое оружие, губернатор, довольно примитивное. Они сами выглядят как люди, на съемках ни брони, ни чего-то сопоставимого у них нет.

— Сколько их?

— Сорок восемь.

— Пока не предпринимайте никаких действий. Дальнейшие приказы получите через несколько часов.

— Вы собираетесь связаться с Императором, губернатор?

— Возвращайтесь к вашим с доктором Эрсо исследованиям, Кренник. И не забывайте про график.

Оставшись один, Кренник громко выматерился в пространство, достал из нижнего ящика стола бутылку и стакан, налил себе на три пальца виски, выпил, толком не почувствовав вкуса, и начал там же искать стимулятор. Покой ему уже давно не снился — возможно, за отсутствием собственно сна.

***

 

...Когда появились эти... ну, наверное, люди, мы тащили лодки уже несколько часов. Никто и слова сказать толком не успел, не то что ружья вытащить.

Они выбежали со всех сторон и обстреляли нас чем-то вроде снотворного. Кто не упал сразу, тех били прикладами — у них, у этих людей, тоже были ружья, но другие, не такие, как наши.

Очнулись мы уже в помещении со стальными стенами. Тех людей не было видно, да вообще людей не было — поначалу. А потом одна из стен отъехала, и нам всем велели выходить.

***

 

— Таркин, — Кренник очень явно проглотил слова «вы там ебанулись в край?!» и смог перевести на литературный язык: — Вы уверены в содержании этого приказа?

— А что не так, директор? — обманчиво мягко спросил Таркин, очевидно уловив и не переведенный вопрос тоже.

— Губернатор, у нас что, тюрьмы кончились или Кессель переполнен так, что нужно тащить каких-то пришельцев из другого мира на секретный объект?! Мы своих-то на подлете отстреливаем!

— Так уж и отстреливаете, директор?

— Ну, — несколько смутился Кренник, — перехватываем и задерживаем. Но не пускаем разгуливать по коридорам, как по родной планете!

— Вот разгуливать их пускать как раз и не надо будет. Запрете где-нибудь, приставите охрану, что я вас, людей удерживать учить, что ли, буду?

— Таркин. Это секретный объект. У меня даже рядовые подписку дают о неразглашении, не говоря уж про офицеров. У нас там стройка вовсю идет. Зачем мне там ещё и эти чужаки?! Нянчиться я с ними буду?

— Кренник, заканчивайте истерику. Я тоже не в восторге, что этих людей определили к вам, но этот приказ отдал сам Император, после того как их допросил лорд Вейдер. Лично.

Кренник тяжело вздохнул, всем своим видом выражая смирение.

— Финансирование для них выделят?

— Директор, их сорок восемь человек. У вас естественной убыли персонала в день больше.

— На всех объектах, вместе взятых, губернатор. И убывают в основном вуки. Нет, если вы отправляете этих людей ко мне умирать с голоду, я могу это устроить. Но если я правильно понимаю, от меня требуется, чтобы они, наоборот, жили?

— Да.

— А некоторым из них, судя по докладам медиков, требовалась срочная медицинская помощь. И после допроса у лорда Вейдера, я уверен, ещё больше.

— Допросы у лорда Вейдера слабо похожи на всё, о чём вы имеете представление, Кренник.

— Вопросов медицинской помощи это не отменяет, губернатор.

— Финансирование вам выделят, Кренник. Помните только, что бюджет проекта не безграничен, а у вас есть отвратительная привычка выходить за его рамки.

— Кормить вукийской едой, из лекарств давать только зеленку и клизму?

— Ваше чувство юмора ещё хуже. Свободны.

Откинувшись на спинку кресла, Таркин ненадолго прикрыл глаза. Перед его ассистентом открылась дверь.

— Какой утомительный человек, — вздохнул Таркин. — Но если начинать с финансирования, выносить его становится в разы сложнее.

***

 

...снова железная коробка. Похоже, они тут используются для движения. Где бы это «тут» ни было.

Как же болит голова. Ни с одного похмелья, ни с одной белой горячки так не болело, как сейчас болит, после допроса у... этой штуки. У неё были руки, ноги и голова, но это не может быть человеком, просто не может.

Джеймс после допроса почти не встает. Должно быть, в его состоянии, когда перетряхивают голову, ещё мучительнее.

Мы хотели, чтобы произошло чудо и наш путь закончился. Произошло. Закончился. Только, похоже, наши молитвы услышал кто угодно, только не бог. Дьявол или этот эскимосский демон, не иначе.

***

 

— Птерро, борт с нашими гостями уже прибыл?

— Так точно, шеф. Они сейчас в лазарете, для них изолирована часть помещения.

— Они вернулись хоть все?

— Да, все сорок восемь, но как минимум семерых пришлось выносить.

— Долго им там ещё?

— До сорока часов, в зависимости от тяжести состояния и способов лечения. У всех истощение, у многих обморожения и критический дефицит витамина C. Есть отдельные случаи ботулизма и туберкулеза.

— Да уж. Не хочется с ними в наморднике говорить, коммуникации с непривычными людьми это, по моему опыту, не способствует. Возможно как-то их главного вытащить?

— Конвой, который сопровождал их к лорду Вейдеру, говорит, главных у них двое, капитан... — Птерро сверился с паддом. — ...Крозье и коммандер Фитцджеймс.

— Капитан, коммандер? Флот?

— Говорят, ещё до допроса они говорили про какой-то военно-морской флот не то королевы, не то ещё кого-то.

— А после допроса уже не говорили ничего... Стоп! Говорили?!

— Так точно, шеф. Вроде бы они понимают основной.

— Как такое возможно? Или это действительно не другой мир, а какой-нибудь медвежий угол Империи?

— Не знаю, шеф.

— Хотя зачем тогда держать их у нас? Может, аномалия не пространственная, а временнáя? Но по технологиям тогда не сходится, язык за это время изменился бы нахрен. Не понимаю. Найди мне потом информацию по этому астероиду.

— Принято, шеф.

— Так насчет этих... капитана Крозье и коммандера Фитцджеймса? Говорить они могут?

— Капитан Крозье — да, коммандер Фитцджеймс сейчас в ванне с бактой.

— С бактой?! Что там с ним такое, что аж так? И они там вообще помнят, что финансирование ограниченное?

—Вроде что-то не так с ранениями от кинетических боеприпасов. Отчеты они представили, но переводом их с языка дроидов на человеческий не озаботились.

— И долго ему ещё?

— Около часа, — ответил Птерро, сверившись с паддом.

— Тогда время терпит. Пусть вкатят ему полдозы стимулятора, чтобы поживее был, и обоих ко мне. Хотя нет, не ко мне. Смогут там рядом освободить отсек? Чтобы только стол и стулья, никакой инфографики и прочего.

— Будет сделано, шеф.

— Отлично. Казармы для них готовы?

— Да, в секторе В4639/19 заканчивают работы по дополнительной изоляции помещений.

— К окончанию карантина закончат?

— Рапортуют, что закончат, шеф.

— Если не успеют, всю бригаду на внешние работы переведу. И вот ещё что. Штурмовикам напомни, чтобы не трындели почем зря.

— Так точно, шеф.

***

 

— Все спокойно? — спросил Птерро штурмовиков, охранявших карантин.

— Так точно, сэр, без происшествий.

— Кто у них главный?

— Старик рядом с ванной бакты, сэр. Остальные как оживать начали после допроса, все его слушаются, сэр.

— Понятно. Там внутри репульсорные носилки есть?

— Не могу знать, капитан.

— Сходи за ними, держи наготове.

— Есть, сэр.

— Из вас кто-нибудь с ними разговаривал?

— Никак нет, сэр! Нам же запретили!

— Ну, продолжайте в том же духе.

Посмотрев на таймер на своем падде, Птерро махнул двум сопровождавшим штурмовикам смерти и открыл дверь карантина.

Одетые в одинаковые серые робы люди из другого мира резко замолчали и уставились на вошедших. В наступившей в помещении тишине тихо жужжали медицинские дроиды и настырно пищал какой-то прибор. Птерро сделал несколько шагов к ванне, слыша, как за спиной тяжело топают штурмовики смерти.

— Капитан Крозье? — обратился он к поднявшемуся при их приближении человеку.

— Да. С кем имею честь? — мрачно спросил тот. Вблизи было видно, что он не старик.

— Я должен отвести вас к директору. Вас и коммандера Фитцджеймса.

— Он не выдержит ещё одного допроса. Я могу ответить на любые ваши вопросы.

— Через пару минут закончится лечебный цикл.

— И что с того?

— Он будет здоров. Да и пытать вас никто не собирается.

— Та... штука в черном нас тоже, видимо, не пытала.

К ванне подъехал дроид и начал сливать бакту. Когда из-под неё показался Фитцджеймс в дыхательной маске, несколько манипуляторов дроида приподняли его, отстегнули маску и убрали её. Фитцджеймс сделал несколько судорожных вдохов, смотря на застывших над ним людей широко открытыми глазами. Воспользовавшись заминкой, Птерро взял протянутый одним из штурмовиков смерти инъектор и сделал Фитцджеймсу укол в плечо, от которого тот буквально подскочил в ванне.

— Коммандер Фитцджеймс? — скучным тоном спросил Птерро.

— Да. А вы кто? — хрипло ответил тот.

— Не имеет значения. Вон там полотенце и ваша форма, одевайтесь и следуйте за мной.

Штурмовики смерти просто стояли за ним, с полным полевым вооружением, и выглядели очень внимательно — насколько кто-то в полностью скрывающих лицо масках-противогазах вообще может хоть как-то выглядеть.

***

 

Из карантина они шли недолго — до освобожденного кабинета врача. В нем за пустым столом сидел, держа в руках падд, директор Кренник. Штурмовики встали по обе стороны от двери, а Птерро подошел к нему.

— Господин директор, капитан Крозье и коммандер Фитцджеймс по вашему приказанию прибыли.

— Садитесь, — махнул рукой на стулья Кренник.

— Что все это значит? Кто вы? — спросил Крозье, сев на один из стульев у стола. — Зачем вы похитили нас?

— Меня зовут Кренник. Контр-адмирал Кренник, если угодно. И мы не похищали вас. Судя по вашему положению, мы вас скорее спасли.

— И мы безмерно благодарны вам за это, контр-адмирал, — Фитцджеймс положил руку на рукав Крозье, останавливая его. — Но были бы рады получить больше информации. Например, когда вы нас отпустите?

— Отпустим? Боюсь, с этим будут проблемы. Вас просто некуда отпускать.

— В каком смысле?

— Что вы знаете о возможности существования разных миров?

— ...Церковь учит, что после смерти души могут попасть в ад или рай?

— Все настолько плохо? Ладно. Упрощенно — есть разные миры. Их, возможно, очень много. Вы со своими людьми шли к... порталу между мирами, такой вроде как двери. И прошли бы в неё вполне самостоятельно, без всякого нашего вмешательства. И вышли бы там, где выходить не стоит. Нам пришлось предотвратить это, но теперь вы не можете покинуть ни этот мир, ни, с большой долей вероятности, эту станцию. Когда закончится карантин, мы переселим вас и ваших людей в казарму, там будет немного удобнее.

— И на этом все? Мы будем оставаться здесь до самой смерти?

— Да, капитан, с большой долей вероятности. Более того, даже здесь вам запрещено вступать с кем-либо в контакт, кроме меня или капитана Птерро. В случае, если...

— Сэр, — вмешался Птерро, смотря на свой падд. — Взгляните.

Кренник, прочтя приказ, беззвучно выругался и повернулся к сидящим за столом людям:

— Сожалею, господа, дела зовут.

***

 

— Если это какой-то обмен, то явно неравноценный, — сказал Кренник Птерро на ходу. — Они выдают мне этих идиотов, чтобы я с ними нянчился, и забирают основной кайбер розетки. Её теперь полностью заново собирать придется, они это понимают?

— Мне связаться с аппаратом гранд-моффа?

— Да, и чем скорее, тем лучше. Он не может не понимать, что работы с лазером после этого встанут в лучшем случае на несколько месяцев, если не дольше.

— Сэр, аппарат гранд-моффа предлагает записаться к нему на прием.

— Они, блядь, издеваются? Сначала без всяких объяснений забирают кайбер и херят полгода работы, теперь ещё и это? Мы можем задержать кайбер?

— Сожалею, сэр, приказ Императора.

— Зачем Императору этот кайбер? Он же технический, не из джейдайских храмов.

— Мы не имеем права задерживать отправку, сэр.

— Да без тебя знаю! — рявкнул Кренник, стягивая перчатку и прикладывая большой палец к накладной на падде. — Свяжись с Иду, срочно, мне нужен Гален. И перешли ему данные по кайберам на складе.

— Есть, сэр.

***

 

— Ну и что все это значит, по-твоему? — спросил коммандер Джеймс Фитцджеймс капитана Крозье, вернувшись в карантин.

— Скорее всего, нас не убьют.

— А насчет другого мира? Я не уверен, что понял этого Кренника правильно.

— Не знаю, Джеймс. Но чем бы это ни было, на рай похоже мало. А в аду нас не стали бы лечить.

— Насчет лечить — может, и стали бы, чтобы продлить мучения, но вот предупреждать о секретности — точно нет.

— Ты что-то задумал?

— Пока нет, но надо бы хотя бы осмотреться здесь, Фрэнсис.

***

 

— И что вы хотите сказать, Кренник, этой вашей эпистолой? — последнее слово гранд-мофф Таркин практически выплюнул.

— Исключительно уведомить вас, губернатор, о минимальных сроках, на которые отодвинется сдача работ, — яда в голове Кренника хватило бы на половину взрослого поголовья вуки, задействованного в стройке.

— Уверяю вас, директор, это настолько не новость, что ради такого определенно не стоило так добиваться этого сеанса связи.

— Губернатор, перенос сроков связан с изъятием у меня основного фокусирующего кайбера, о чем вы не может не быть осведомлены.

— Кайбер у вас изъяли в связи с личным распоряжением Императора. Вы подвергаете сомнению его приказы, Кренник?

— Нет, его приказы я исполняю, как и положено, губернатор. Что я подвергаю сомнению, так это советы, после которых издаются такие приказы.

— Продолжайте, Кренник.

— Что именно продолжать, губернатор? Выражать вам мои сомнения в компетентности лиц, дающих такие советы?

— Директор, у вас кроме невнятных намеков что-то ко мне есть?

— Запрос на предоставление замены основному кайберу. И на проведение поисковых операций в том случае, если кайберов подходящих параметров нет.

— Проводите, полномочий у вас на это хватит, — тоном, подразумевающим продолжение «и не дергайте меня ради того, чтобы на что-то пожаловаться, как маленький ребенок», ответил Таркин.

***

 

Десять суточных циклов спустя людей из карантина перевели в казармы — из одной металлической коробки в другую, как высказался по этому поводу Крозье. Ещё через несколько циклов их с Фитцджеймсом опять отвели к Креннику.

Тот снова сидел за освобожденным от всего столом, на этот раз с бутылкой виски вместо падда. Приветливо махнул на стулья и поболтал бутылкой, предлагая её содержимое.

— Если мы из другого мира, насколько безопасно нам это пить? — спросил его Крозье, безошибочно признав в напитке спиртное.

— Полевые пайки вы вполне едите, да и ваши анализы показывают, что вы примерно такие же люди, как и мы, — расслабленно ответил ему Кренник. — Впрочем, если у вас есть сомнения...

Крозье переглянулся с Фитцджеймсом.

— Да не собираюсь я вас травить, — по-своему истолковал это Кренник и налил себе. — Да и кореллианское виски для такого подходит слабо.

— Виски? У вас тоже есть виски?

— Да. — Кренник отпил глоток из своего стакана. — И вполне неплохое, надо сказать.

— Рискнем, пожалуй, — сказал за обоих Фитцджеймс. Кренник покивал в ответ и налил обоим.

— Так что там с секретностью? — спросил Крозье, когда все трое выпили.

— Вам запрещено коммуницировать с кем бы то ни было, включая сюда охрану или кого-либо ещё.

— А вы, контр-адмирал?

— А мне необходимо знать, как лучше содержать вас. И — забыл сказать — не пытайтесь сбежать, все равно некуда. — Кренник щелкнул пальцами. На стенной панели за его спиной началась трансляция записи с одной из камер внешнего периметра. — Как видите, мы не на планете. Даже если вам удастся выбраться со станции, снаружи нет ни воздуха, ни возможности выжить.

— Это впечатляет, — ответил Фитцджеймс через несколько минут.

— Поймите, господа, я не пытаюсь вам угрожать, мне это делать просто незачем. Мне нужно, чтобы мы с вами спокойно и без лишних столкновений смогли сосуществовать на одной станции. Сможете ли вы гарантировать сотрудничество ваших людей?

— Думаю, попытаться можно.

— Но?

— Уже сейчас нам всем ужасно скучно. Наверняка вы знаете, на что способен человек от скуки, контр-адмирал.

— И как именно вы себе представляете развлечение, коммандер Фитцджеймс? — с ноткой раздражения спросил Кренник.

— Книги, возможно? Или что-нибудь, чтобы занять мысли или руки, если у вас такое есть, — примирительным тоном ответил Фитцджеймс.

— Книги, хм-м. А ведь это мысль, — задумчиво протянул Кренник, роясь в карманах. Достал несколько бумажек, быстро просмотрел их, убрал обратно и, кинув взгляд на бутылку, протянул её Фитцджеймсу. — Можете прочесть, что здесь написано?

— Нет, — сокрушенно ответил тот, изучив этикетку.

— Тогда книги отпадают. Надо подумать, сами понимаете, господа, у нас тут не варьете.

***

 

— Мне кажется, я понял, где слышал его акцент, — сказал Крозье через несколько часов, сидя в «командном» углу казармы.

— Что? — переспросил его Фитцджеймс.

— Наш гостеприимный хозяин, Кренник. Я слышал акцент, похожий на его, во время стоянки на Земле Ван-Димена.

— Там, где ты впервые встретился с сэром Джоном?

— Да. Я встречался там и с жителями Австралии, не с нашими каторжниками, а с теми, кто родился и вырос там, хотя они потомки тех же каторжников. Они говорили похоже, хотя и не совсем так же.

— То есть ты хочешь сказать, что здесь есть какая-то своя Австралия?

— Ну, все возможно. Хотя меня больше удивляет, что и здесь говорят на английском. Другой мир, другой мир, а язык тот же — это странно.

— Согласен, Фрэнсис.

***

 

После этого визита как-то почти само собой сложилось: Кренник в те редкие совершенно свободные моменты, когда дела стройки не требовали его непосредственного присутствия, приходил в этот же так и оставшийся свободным кабинет и звал к себе то обоих командующих офицеров, то только Фитцджеймса, с которым сошелся короче, несмотря на бóльшую, чем с Крозье, разницу в возрасте. Как-то там же Кренник узнал и о второй группе, оставшейся в своем мире и возглавляемой мятежником Хикки, и о действительно местных жителях с их верованиями.

Эти встречи стали настолько привычными, что коммандер Фитцджеймс сильно удивился тому, что его вызвали в необычное время. Ещё больше он удивился, когда вместо знакомого кабинета его провели в какую-то кладовку или подсобку.

— Слушай меня очень внимательно, — тихим серьезным голосом начал Кренник. — Вас вызывает к себе гранд-мофф Таркин. Тебя и Крозье, так что предупреди его и сам будь осторожен.

— Хорошо.

— Хорошего тут нет ничего. Помнишь того человека в черном, который вас допрашивал в первый день? Таркин ему не уступает ни в чем.

— Он тоже залезет к нам в головы? — Фитцджеймса передернуло.

— Ему и не придется. Будьте предельно осторожны с тем, что говорите и чего не говорите.

Фитцджеймс кивнул, Кренник ненадолго отвел взгляд, потом снова посмотрел ему прямо в лицо.

— От него я вас, если что, вытащить не смогу, у меня ни полномочий, ни возможностей для этого нет.

— Возможно, до этого и не дойдет, Орсон?

— Не знаю, в этом и проблема. Таркин не стал бы вызывать вас просто так — он явно что-то затевает. И помяни мое слово — ничем хорошим это быть не может.

***

 

— Вы... — Кренник запнулся, в очередной раз за время своего знакомства с Таркином подбирая цензурные формулировки. — Гранд-мофф, вы...

— Кончайте блеять, директор. Если вы не состоянии сформулировать вопрос устно, то предлагаю вам обратиться письменно.

— Таркин, вы в своем уме?!

— Кренник, почему я вечно должен напоминать вам о субординации?

— Со всем моим уважением, гранд-мофф, разрешите обратиться с вопросом. Вы в своем уме?

— Когда спрашивают разрешения обратиться с вопросом, Кренник, обычного этого разрешения хотя бы дожидаются. Не говоря уже об оскорбительном смысле самого вопроса.

— Губернатор, вам не кажется, что сейчас не время обсуждать соответствие моральному кодексу имперского офицера?

— Положим, это не моральный кодекс, а Устав, но ладно, Кренник, вы произвели на меня впечатление, а теперь как можно короче — что именно вы хотите?

— До меня дошли сведения, губернатор, что вы собираетесь проникнуть в аномалию.

— Какие интересные до вас сведения доходят, директор. Подéлитесь своими источниками?

— Губернатор, если вы действительно собираетесь это сделать, то это безумие. Мы не исследовали её до конца, мы её, будем откровенны, не исследовали вовсе. На К-64238/9716 осталась наблюдательная группа, но они держатся с нашей стороны. С той стороны только пара дронов, которые никуда от аномалии не отлетают.

— С чего вы, для начала, взяли, что я собираюсь как-то взаимодействовать с этой вашей аномалией, Кренник?

— Из вашего аппарата пришел запрос на записи с камер дронов и штурмовиков смерти. Всю их группу целиком вызывали на допрос, хотя они и отчитывались после операции. Эти отчеты вместе с мнениями ученых тоже запросили — совсем недавно, и опять из вашего аппарата.

— Продолжайте, Кренник, хотя ваши бы труды по восстановлению моего расписания — да на нужды проекта бы направить.

— Если вам нужен отчет по ходу работ на проекте, Таркин, — немедленно ощетинился Кренник. — То я с радостью его представлю. На участках, не связанных с лазером, они не прерывались, а что до лазера — то кайбер на замену уже найден, сейчас ведутся расчеты параметров новой розетки. И вы об этом осведомлены.

— Отчет вы можете представить в срок, Кренник. А что до вашей подозрительной осведомленности — вы ведь заинтересовались моими запросами только после того, как вернулись капитан Крозье и коммандер Фитцджеймс. И вот что интересует уже меня, Кренник — с чего вы решили, что требование о соблюдении секретности на вас не распространяется?

— Моего уровня допуска, очевидно, хватает, чтобы быть их тюремщиком.

— Но не вести с ними задушевные беседы, Кренник.

— Я не вел с ними «задушевных бесед», губернатор. Коль скоро меня лишили возможности понудить людей к соблюдению дисциплины, мне надо было как-то иначе обеспечить их сотрудничество.

— По всей видимости, Кренник, об удержании людей вы знаете меньше, чем я рассчитывал.

— Я счел необходимым узнать хоть что-нибудь об их мире.

— Только не сочли нужным доложить полученную информацию, Кренник.

— Отчетов подобного рода у меня никто не требовал. И я уверен, что вы в ходе допроса получили не меньше сведений об их кораблях, стране и планете.

— Несомненно. Но вы, Кренник, не сочли нужным не только доложить, но и для себя соотнести их информацию с голозаписями и показаниями некоторых штурмовиков.

— О чем же, губернатор?

— О существе, которое заметили как минимум трое ваших людей, а ещё один смог записать на камеру.

— Вы серьезно, губернатор? Вы упрекаете меня в том, что я не стал докладывать вам о сказках одних дикарей в изложении других дикарей?

— Эти сказки, директор, достаточно реальны, чтобы остаться на записи.

— О боги, Таркин, скажите мне, что я вас все-таки неверно понял, и вы не собираетесь на охоту за этой штукой?

— С чего такая трогательная забота, директор?

— С того, что я потрачу не меньше полугода на то, чтобы объяснить вашему преемнику всю важность нашего проекта.

— Боитесь не преуспеть, директор?

— Таркин, ваш вояж был бы достаточным безумием сам по себе, но если вы собираетесь ещё и охотиться там, то, может, просто как-то протащим в тот мир ИЗР и выжжем все к сарлаккам?

— Сожалею, Кренник, что вы не сможете воспользоваться любимым способом решения проблем.

— Подождите, вы что, его живым взять собираетесь, Таркин?

— Да.

— Это безумие.

— Вы повторяетесь, Кренник. У вас есть что-то конструктивное по этому поводу?

— Таркин, вы не понимаете. Мы не можем быть уверены даже в стабильности аномалии.

— А вот это, Кренник, и будете обеспечивать вы.

— Таркин, как вы это себе представляете?

— Вы же не прекращали исследований? Вот, основываясь на их результатах, и обеспечите. Кроме того, у вас в проекте лучшие умы Империи, если кто и сумеет решить любые проблемы, которые могут возникнуть, то именно они.

— Вы уверены, губернатор, что вашего эриадского опыта хватит, если нам придется решать возникающие проблемы?

— В своем эриадском опыте я уверен, но эти споры заставляют меня усомниться в вашей способности решения проблем.

— Как вы собираетесь искать это животное?

— Вы хотите от меня план охоты, Кренник?

— Я хочу хотя бы примерно знать, куда именно нужно будет сбрасывать спасателей.

— Судя по тому, что дроны успешно передают сигнал, обычного полевого маячка вполне хватит. И кстати, вшейте аналогичный этому вашему коммандеру Фитцджеймсу.

— Собираетесь взять его с собой?

— У вас есть возражения?

— Насколько я понял, он хуже знает язык местных, чем капитан Крозье или их лоцман Блэнки.

— Крозье говорил, что, вероятно, знает другой диалект, как и Блэнки, так что в этом я скорее положусь на вокодер.

— Таркин, возможно, будет иметь смысл провести нормальную операцию по поимке этого животного?

— Исходя из имеющейся у меня информации, мы его просто не найдем. И меня интересует, директор, вам знакомы слова «приказ» и «надо»?

— Знакомы, губернатор. Вместе со словами «разумное планирование» и «рациональное расходование ресурсов».

— Успокойтесь, Кренник, и идите уже готовьте все к началу операции.

— Как скажете, губернатор. Для протокола — я был против.


	2. Охота на Туунбака. Столкновение

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Производственная драма продолжается

Название: Охота на Туунбака. Столкновение  
Автор: WTF Galactic Empire 2019  
Бета: WTF Galactic Empire 2019  
Размер: миди, 6337 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Уилхафф Таркин, Орсон Кренник, Данстиг Птерро, Матиз, Гален Эрсо, Фрэнсис Крозье, Джеймс Фитцджеймс, Генри Гудсир, Корнелиус Хикки, Туунбак, штурмовики смерти в количестве  
Категория: джен  
Жанр: производственная драма, action/adventure  
Рейтинг: R  
Предупреждения: упоминания каннибализма, описания нанесения повреждений, описание смертей персонажей, описание манипуляций с трупами, ненормативная лексика  
Краткое содержание: очередное объяснение, почему Звезду Смерти строили так долго  
Примечание: сиквел фанфика «Охота на Туунбака. Аномалия», выложенного на низком рейтинге. кроссовер с сериалом «Террор» («The Terror»), AU по отношению к концовке сериала  
Размещение: только после деанона, запрещено без извещения автора  
Для голосования: #. WTF Galactic Empire 2019 - "Охота на Туунбака. Столкновение"

 

— Хорошо вы с гранд-моффом поговорили. Просто замечательно, — широко и неискренне улыбнулся Кренник капитану Крозье и коммандеру Фитцджеймсу. — Допизделись.

Он вызвал их второй раз за последний суточный цикл, сразу после собственного разговора с Таркином.

— До чего? — спросил его нахмурившийся Фитцджеймс.

— Да почти до возвращения домой. — Маниакальная улыбка Кренника сползла, оставив только тревогу и усталость. — Таркин хочет, чтобы ты, Джеймс, сопровождал его во время одной небольшой охоты.

— На кого он там собирае... — Фитцджеймс замолчал на полуслове. — Нет.

— Да.

— Но это...

— Прежде чем ты продолжишь — он собирается брать вашу зверюгу живьем.

— ...Черт.

— Кренник, — вступил в разговор Крозье. — Вы хотите сказать, что гранд-мофф вашей империи собирается отправить в наш мир отряд, чтобы поймать Туунбака?

— Он лично собирается его возглавить, капитан.

— Мы говорим об одном и том же человеке? Моего роста, очень худой, седые волосы? Метка на груди похожа на вашу, но с синими и оранжевыми квадратами?

— Да, — Кренник еще и кивнул для верности.

— Он показался мне здравомыслящим человеком, возможно, довольно жестким, но здравомыслящим.

— И этот здравомыслящий человек через пятнадцать суточных циклов возьмет с собой вашего коллегу, несколько штурмовиков, если нам всем очень повезет, «Гиблый шип» и отправится ловить мифического медведя-демона, о котором вы ему рассказали.

— Что такое «Гиблый шип»? — отмер «коллега».

— Корвет Таркина.

— Но это бессмысленно, его затрет льдом точно так же, как наши суда.

— Это... не совсем такой корвет. — Кренник помолчал, потом, явно приняв решение, продолжил: — Да ситх бы с этим, все равно тебе это нужно будет узнать. Все, о чем мы говорим, как о кораблях — это летательные аппараты, предназначенные для космического, атмосферного или смешанного передвижения. Конкретно «Гиблый шип» — для смешанного.

— Летательные аппараты? Как воздушные шары? — Видя, как Кренник вопросительно наклонил голову, Фитцджеймс попытался объяснить: — Такие огромные мешки, которые наполняют горячим воздухом. У нас использовали такие для разведки.

— Нет, никаких мешков с воздухом. В принципе, вас перевозили на похожем корабле, только исключительно для космического сообщения.

— То есть он металлический?

— Упрощая, да.

— Но как он может...

— Ты сказал, что... — начали одновременно Крозье и Фитцджеймс.

— Я не буду объяснять вам принципы аэронавтики, капитан, иначе мы тут застрянем надолго, — вздохнул Кренник. — Джеймс, что ты говорил?

— Ты сказал, что, если повезет, Таркин возьмет «Гиблый шип». Если не повезет?

— Если не повезет, то он решит, что лучше будет обойтись без техники.

— По вашим меркам, мы там и так без техники ходили.

— И куда это вас завело? Матиз, — подозвал Кренник одного из штурмовиков смерти. — Это коммандер Фитцджеймс, коммандер Фитцджеймс, это Матиз. Он обучит вас, как обращаться с нашим оружием и броней. Матиз, у тебя четырнадцать дней.

— Принято, — глухо ответили из-под маски.

— На время тренировок требование о секретности сохраняется.

— Предлагаешь начать прямо сейчас? — нахмурился Фитцджеймс.

— А у тебя есть какие-то другие дела, Джеймс? — в голос Кренник прорвалось раздражение.

— Нам что делать? — спросил Крозье.

— Ничего. Сидеть на месте и не доставлять неприятностей. Меня не очень интересует, что вы скажете своим людям, капитан, но любую попытку бунта я буду подавлять.

***

 

«...Я не видел Джеймса уже дней десять. Кренник тоже не появляется. Охрану в белой броне заменили какими-то диковинными механизмами — как будто металлическими скелетами. Оружия я у них не видел, да и их самих видел всего ничего.

Зачем этим людям охотиться на Туунбака и зачем им для этого Джеймс? Он меньше знает о льдах, чем Том или я, он почти не знает инуитского и ориентируется на местности не лучше нас. Я бы никогда не предложил этому Таркину Тома, пусть даже и на новом протезе, но с охотой пошел бы сам. Даже приманкой».

***

 

— Как продвигается обучение? — спросил Матиза Кренник после бесконечного дня, посвященного перебоям в поставках дуния и бессмысленным разборкам между оставшимися джеонозианцами и вуки по поводу установки внешней обшивки в приполярных участках будущей Звезды смерти.

— Не так плохо, как могло бы быть, шеф. С оружием коммандер управляется, с броней похуже, но учим.

— А с броней-то что не так?

— Видимо, он никогда не имел дела ни с какими информационными устройствами, шеф. Но уже хорошо, что не пришлось учить его читать.

— А вот об этом лучше не распространяться, Матиз. За четыре дня управитесь с броней?

— Должны, шеф. По крайней мере, системы обогрева коммандер уже включает без проблем.

— Могу себе представить. Свободен, Матиз.

— Так точно, шеф.

Кренник устало откинулся в кресле, мысленно посылая на голову Таркина все возможные проклятия. С установкой обшивки они уже отставали от графика почти на месяц.

***

 

— Шеф, спутник успешно запустили и протестировали, — отрапортовал Птерро.

— Ну заебись теперь, — слишком монотонно произнес Кренник, не отрываясь от документа на экране падда. — Таркин там случайно не передумал хуйней страдать?

— Новых приказов не поступало, шеф. Мне запросить связь с «Исполнительницей»?

— Он уже там? Не надо. — Кренник наконец поднял голову, хрустнув шеей. — Птерро, как с лагерем на планете?

— Практически укомплектован, шеф.

— Происшествия?

— Без происшествий.

— Не было или не докладывали?

— Насколько мне известно, не было, шеф. Никаких слухов, никаких страхов.

— Местные?

— Насколько можно понять по картинке со спутника, небольшой отряд, экипированный так же, как и наши гости, движется параллельно их маршруту, но к аномалии выйти не должен. Никаких следов, м-м-м, крупных животных, шеф.

— Местные? Которые действительно местные?

— Отсутствуют в радиусе двадцати миль от аномалии. Дальше небольшая постоянно перемещающаяся группа на семь часов.

— Продолжайте отслеживать, все данные — собирайте для Таркина, пусть сам решает, что ему с ними делать. Что с погодой?

— Штормов в ближайшие дни не ожидается, но местные ветра усложняют прогнозы. За время наблюдения температура поднималась до −5 градусов, но в среднем держится ниже.

— Это тоже отслеживайте и передавайте Таркину. — Кренник встал и потянулся, вызвав еще одну волну хруста. — Птерро, вот нахуя ему, а?

— Не могу знать, шеф.

«Исполнительницу» ждали через пятьдесят часов.

***

 

— Надеюсь, Кренник, вы своими приготовлениями не распугали всех обитателей той планеты.

— Насколько мне известно, это один из самых пустынных районов, губернатор. В месте выхода аномалии даже животных практически не видели.

— «Не видели» не означает, что их там нет вовсе.

— Несомненно, губернатор. Какой транспорт планируете взять с собой?

— «Джаггернаут» В5 и «Лямбду» в зимней модификации. Не думаю, впрочем, что от них будет много пользы.

— Тогда какой смысл их брать?

— Я понимаю, Кренник, что, дай вам волю, вы бы на ИЗР туда отправились бы, а то и на собственном проекте, но для моих целей они подходят не больше. «Джаггернаут» хотя бы предназначен для пересеченной местности, пусть и не для покорения стен льда. А судя по данным с вашего спутника, нашу цель с воздуха засечь так и не получилось.

— Возможно, он залег где-нибудь и зализывает раны?

— Или способен жить и охотиться под водой. Или на что-нибудь еще, о чем узнать можно только на месте.

— И как долго вы рассчитываете узнавать, губернатор?

— Не меньше двух недель. Скорее всего, дольше.

— Насколько это разумно, губернатор? Возможно, ваши люди — или дроны — смогут произвести разведку без вас?

— Кренник, я оценил вашу заботу обо мне, можете не продолжать, — сказал Таркин, доставая из кармана небольшой прибор и демонстративно щелкая кнопкой на нем.

Кренник, уже набравший воздуха для ответа, выпустил его, не отрывая взгляда от скремблера.

— Прежде чем вы озвучите любое из ваших возражений, Кренник. Это действительно приказ Императора, и я понимаю возможные последствия любого разрыва связи во время моего отсутствия.

— Таркин, вы хотите сказать, что этот безумный план не просто санкционирован Императором, но и исходит от него?

— Да.

— Что там может быть такое?

— А этого, Кренник, я не могу вам сказать даже с этим устройством. — Таркин так же демонстративно отключил шифрование и повернулся к выходу из кабинета. — Следуйте приказам, Кренник. Обеспечьте бесперебойную связь и разбирайтесь с любыми... инцидентами, связанными с аномалией. И берегите левое плечо. — Кренник на эти слова прищурился, непроизвольно дергая поименованным плечом, которое периодически напоминало о том выстреле Лиры на Ла’му.

— Как скажете, губернатор, как скажете. — «Выстрел? Лира? Или... или ее сумасшедшие верования в Силу?»

***

 

— «Джаггернаут» прошел, сэр, — отрапортовал оператор. — Успешный переход. Связь есть.

— Отлично, продолжайте, — приказал Кренник. После нескольких минут показа неприветливых ледяных пейзажей на экране, на который транслировалось изображение с камер дронов, возник Таркин. — Губернатор.

— А вы, Кренник, дай вам волю, здесь бы второй Корусант построили бы, — выразительно указывая на подготовленный лагерь, протянул Таркин. — Связь со спутником есть, с командным постом тоже. Отбой.

Дрон поднялся на несколько метров, показывая группу высадки. Штурмовики смерти, еще без маскировочных накидок, деловито рассредоточивались по периметру, неотличимый от них Фитцджеймс стоял рядом с Таркином. Шаттла нигде не было видно — прибыв раньше, он начал облет территории, на которой предполагалось проводить поиски. В остальном лагерь выглядел так же, как и до перехода: насколько построенное одноэтажное жилое здание, половину которого занимал склад, посадочная площадка и модульная вышка связи.

Кренник мрачно оглядел все это, бросил «Работайте» и вышел из командного пункта, невесело думая о том, что лазер с новой розеткой кайберов никак не поддается фокусировке, а поставщики требуют подписать дополнительные соглашения с увеличением цен, и это к госконтракту-то.

***

 

«Никаких новостей от Джеймса. Никаких новостей от Кренника.

Том и Эдвард удивительно единодушно предлагают поднять шум. Говорят, что все присоединятся. Они не могут не понимать, что у этих людей гораздо больше возможностей подавить любой бунт, чем когда-либо было на любом из кораблей ее величества.

Подозреваю, рано или поздно кто-нибудь все равно сделает эту глупость, со мной или без меня. Тот же Левеконт — они служили с Джеймсом до экспедиции, он тревожится не меньше моего».

***

 

Требовательный сигнал комлинка раздался прямо посреди переговоров с поставщиками. Звуковой сигнал вместо сообщения мог означать только одно: чрезвычайную ситуацию такой важности и таких масштабов, что все существование проекта поставлено под угрозу. Обрушение как минимум половины установленной обшивки. Взрыв лазера прямо в корпусе, с соответствующими повреждениями. Массированную атаку со стороны Альянса при поддержки всех флотов Империи, перевербованных или введенных в заблуждение.

Или то, что он означал конкретно сейчас — внезапное схлопывание аномалии и полный разрыв связи с другим миром и группой, находящейся в нем. Старательно подавляя паническую мысль «Гранд-моффа проебали!», Кренник нашел в себе силы извиниться перед настаивавшими на изменении условий договоров контрагентами и спокойно выйти, а не вылететь из конференц-зала.

Оказавшись в коридоре, он махнул Птерро и рванул к ближайшему лифту.

В лифте Птерро зачитал краткую сводку: резко прервалась связь с группой, камеры дронов зафиксировали, как из аномалии показался нос «Джаггернаута», но его фактически отрезало, когда она схлопнулась. Попытки восстановить связь ведутся, но без каких-либо видимых результатов.

— С доктором Эрсо уже связались?

— С комплексом на Иду — да, но доктор Эрсо сейчас проводит очередной тест модели розетки кайберов...

— Нахуй розетку, нахуй тесты, Эрсо нужен мне здесь. Если не физически, так пусть хоть данные посмотрит.

— Так точно, сэр.

— Из тех, кто занимался аномалией здесь, кто-нибудь что-нибудь говорит?

— Ничего определенного, сэр.

— Все, блядь, как всегда.

В командный центр Кренник влетел, успев по дороге распределить текущие дела проекта по заместителям. Вокруг была атмосфера рабочей, тщательно сдерживаемой паники.

— Почему это произошло? — от вопроса подпрыгнули несколько ближайших операторов.

— Выясняем, сэр, — ответил куратор ученых, непосредственно занимавшихся аномалией. — Она была стабильна, никаких признаков уменьшения или роста, ничего.

— Продолжайте исследования. Скоро сюда прибудет доктор Эрсо, подготовьте данные для него. И попытайтесь восстановить хотя бы связь с группой!

— Да, сэр, — тихо ответил куратор. На экране появилось изображение с дрона, облетевшего нос «Джаггернаута» и заглянувшего в салон. Внутри было тело пилота, упавшее уже после закрытия аномалии, без левой стороны туловища. Казалось, пилот в последний момент обернулся, и восстановившее свою целостность пространство отрезало ему часть головы, левое плечо и торс примерно до пояса. Из раны в свете установленного на площадке прожектора тускло поблескивали срезанные мышцы и торчали кости. Под влиянием небольшой, но все-таки имеющейся гравитации астероида кровь из раны собралась под телом в довольно большую лужу.

— Мне нужен генетический анализ и опознание.

— Сэр, — встревоженным тоном обратился к Креннику Птерро. — С «Исполнительницы» спрашивают, что у нас тут происходит.

— Пиздец у нас тут происходит. Отпишись, что работаем над этим.

— Они докладывают об обрыве связи с гранд-моффом и спрашивают о причинах.

— Выясняем. Пока никакой информации.

— Есть, сэр. Вот же ж!

— Что еще, Птерро?

— Это не первый их запрос, сэр. Один из адъютантов Таркина отправился к нам лично.

— Гони его в ангар BH-643, хоть с Галеном связаться успеем, пока он там будет себе шаттл разбивать.

***

 

Фитцджеймс наблюдал, как несколько фигур в черной броне собирали останки своего товарища: левую руку и часть головы. Его глаз выпал раньше и примерз к полу кабины «Джаггернаута», один из штурмовиков смерти нагнулся поднять его, но смог только разорвать внешнюю оболочку. Содержимое глаза пролилось и быстро замерзло.

Кусок черепа с мозгом и кожей, на которой еще виднелись волосы и начало мимических морщин, прямо в шлеме и левую руку в броне сложили в карбонитовую камеру на складе. Тот же, кто пытался поднять глаз, мрачно пошутил, что все приготовления — только для того, чтобы МР-709 могли сжечь целым.

После этой, самой короткой и одной из самых необычных церемоний прощания, на которых ему доводилось бывать, Фитцджеймс направился к Таркину, сидевшему с паддом в жилом отсеке.

— Коммандер, — поприветствовал его Таркин, не отрываясь от данных, передаваемых спутником.

— Гранд-мофф. — Фитцджеймс снял шлем и положил его на сгиб руки, — Что вы планируете делать?

— Продолжить поиски.

— Но... Есть ли в них смысл, если вы не сможете вернуться обратно?

— Ученым так и не удалось установить, в разных мирах или в одном находятся Империя и эта планета, так что остается вероятность, что мы сможем вернуться и без аномалии. Впрочем, там остался Кренник, который сейчас, если я о нем хоть что-нибудь знаю, небезосновательно предполагает, что именно его обвинят во всем.

— И он в лепешку разобьется, чтобы снова открыть этот проход? — несколько посветлел лицом Фитцджеймс.

— Именно, коммандер. Учитывая, хм-м, ресурсы его проекта, если аномалию вообще возможно воссоздать, только они это и смогут.

— А если не смогут?

— Тогда у нас в любом случае остается спутник и шаттл, способный на межгалактические перелеты.

— Тогда, возможно, нецелесообразно расходовать ресурсы на поимку Туунбака?

— Приказ есть приказ. Если Кренник сможет пробиться сюда, лучше поймать Туунбака, чтобы пройти через проход как можно скорее. Если же нет, и нам придется лететь самим, то транквилизаторов должно хватить, — задумчиво сказал Таркин, пересылая несколько снимков со спутника вместе с координатами и приказом пилоту шаттла.

— Вы определенно настроены его поймать? Думаю, я должен предупредить вас, что ситуация здесь может измениться к худшему за миг.

— Не только здесь, коммандер, и вы не можете и сами этого не знать.

— Только здесь это может иметь самые трагические последствия, гранд-мофф Таркин.

— Считайте, что я услышал вас и принял к сведению ваши предупреждения, коммандер.

— Но следовать вы им не собираетесь.

— Я собираюсь следовать приказам и здравому смыслу. Вам же я приказываю не уподобляться собственным мятежникам и не пытаться запутать или запугать моих людей.

— Не могу сказать, что не думал об этом, но поднимать сейчас бунт, да еще и среди людей, о которых я не знаю ничего, смысла имеет не больше...

— Чем продолжать охоту, — с улыбкой закончил за него Таркин.

***

 

«Никогда бы не подумал, что этот Таркина похож на сэра Джона. Сложно найти более разных людей, оставаясь, собственно, в границах „людей“, но упертые они одинаково.

Надеюсь, сейчас, со всей этой техникой, путешествие не закончится так же, как и прошлое. Я уже умирал здесь и больше не хочу — ни во имя Северо-Западного прохода, ни ради каких-то странных приказов.

Зачем им Туунбак? Зачем нам проход — было хотя бы понятно, но для чего гнать людей в другой мир, без каких-либо внятных гарантий возвращения? Я не верю, что просто из охотничьего азарта. Впрочем, все возможно».

***

 

— Есть результаты от исследователей, шеф.

— Пишут что-нибудь хорошее, Птерро?

— Ничего определенного, шеф.

— Вот уж действительно, — сказал Кренник несколько минут спустя, дочитав отчет. — Их единственный вариант — повторить выстрел, воссоздав розетку. Иногда я понимаю скептицизм Таркина. Готовь запрос Амедде, мне нужен тот кайбер.

— Есть, шеф.

— И отправь указание готовить остальные кайберы розетки. Установку не меняли?

— Перемонтировали.

— Если ее возможно собрать как было, пусть собирают. Если нет, делайте такую же.

— Так точно, шеф.

— Интересно, хватит ли у нас бюджета? Пусть подготовят финансовые отчеты, помашу ими перед Амеддой.

***

 

— Мы обнаружили ваших мятежников, коммандер. Что вы можете о них сказать?

— Сколько их осталось?

— Семеро.

— Если у вас есть их изображения, то я смогу говорить точнее.

— Не слишком хорошие.

Фитцджеймс наклонился над паддом, всматриваясь в лица и очертания фигур.

— Вот этих не могу опознать вовсе, возможно, это матросы с «Террора». Эти похожи на Ходжсона и Дево, лейтенанта с «Террора» и помощника капитана с «Эребуса». Не думаю, что они присоединились к мятежу, по крайней мере, по своей воле. Этот, вроде бы, Тозер, морпех с «Террора», сержант, один из главарей мятежа. Доктор Гудсир! Хорошо, что он еще жив, я уже и не надеялся. Его точно похитили, в лазарете все вверх дном было, но самое ценное с врачебной точки зрения осталось. Хикки, — выплюнул имя Фитцджеймс. — Тоже жив еще, тварь. С него все и началось. Он убил лейтенанта Ирвинга и увел за собой людей во время нападения Туунбака.

— Что насчет остальных?

— Не могу понять, кто есть кто. Сильно обросли, а эти еще и отвернулись.

— Понятно. А тело?

— Какое тело?

Таркин провел пальцами по экрану, приближая продолговатый темный предмет на заднем плане. Он оказался телом мужчины, лежащим на животе. С его спины и задней части ног были срезаны куски мышц, где-то — вплоть до кости.

— Боже, — побледнел Фитцджеймс. — Они его ели, что ли?

— Вероятно.

— Кошмар. С остальными они, должно быть, расправились так же.

— Вы можете его опознать, коммандер?

— Нет.

— Что скажете об их вооружении?

— Они забрали у нас пять ружей, мы, кажется, с капитаном Крозье говорили вам об этом. У всех наверняка есть ножи, вряд ли что-то большее.

— Что-нибудь еще?

— Смотря что вы планируете, гранд-мофф.

— Хочу поговорить с ними.

— Поговорить?

— Расспросить про вашего зверя. Если вы всенепременно хотите привести в исполнение приговор, вынесенный капитаном Крозье, сможете расстрелять своих мятежников, но только после того, как я с ними закончу.

— Говоря откровенно, я бы предпочел освободить тех, кого забрали силой или обманом, что до Хикки — здесь ему самое место.

— Опасные слова, коммандер, очень опасные, — почти усмехнулся Таркин, вспоминая Гиблое плато на Эриаду.

***

 

Кренник закусил перчатку, наблюдая за выстрелом свежесобранного лазера. В командном пункте стояла напряженная тишина, прерываемая только голосами операторов. Дронов и иную технику с астероида убрали, но вокруг зависло около десятка шаттлов, часть — с оборудованием для визуализации.

— Есть предварительные данные, — отчитался один из операторов, с лейтенантской планкой.

— Что там? — спросил стоящий рядом с Кренником Эрсо.

— Наблюдается всплеск активности, характерный для аномалии. Жду подтверждения.

— Перешлите мне данные, — попросил Эрсо.

На экране над астероидом разворачивалось знакомое зеленое пламя. Сразу четыре шаттла выпустили дронов.

— Есть подтверждение! — через несколько минут в унисон сказали два оператора в разных концах комнаты.

Напряжение не ушло совсем из позы Кренника, но болезненно выпрямляться он перестал, глядя исподлобья на экран, теперь разделенный на шесть секторов. На четыре из них транслировался все тот же астероид с разных точек, но на двух были картины ледяного пейзажа и сломанного «Джаггернаута».

— Есть связь со спутником, — сказали откуда-то из-за спины Кренника. — Маячки... Что за?!

— Что там? — обернувшись, рявкнул директор.

— Отчетливый сигнал идет со всех, но у шести хозяева мертвы, сэр.

— ...С-ситхова мать! Таркин?

— Жив, судя по сигналу, сэр. И Фитцджеймс тоже, сэр.

— Да что мне твой Фитцджеймс, — проворчал Кренник. — Можете определить местонахождение?

— Так точно, сэр. Сэр, они примерно в пятнадцати милях на одиннадцать часов от лагеря.

— Что они там делают? Есть в лагере кто-нибудь?

— В лагере никого, пытаемся установить связь, сэр.

— Твою мать, куда их там понесло? Что делают вменяемые люди в такой ситуации? Они сидят и ждут в лагере...

— Сэр, возможно, гранд-мофф отправился на поиски, — вежливым тоном, в котором явно слышалось облегчение, сказал тот адъютант Таркина, которого сегодня прикомандировали к командному пункту.

— Какие, нахуй, поиски, — вздохнул Кренник и жестом подозвал Птерро. Подошедшему помощнику он тихо дал инструкции: — Птерро, позови сюда двойку. Если что, пусть убирают отсюда этого кретина нахуй, пока я его не уебал.

— Как скажете, шеф. Можем в шлюз выкинуть.

— Птерро, блядь, не вздумайте. Даже в шутку не надо.

— Так точно, шеф.

— Связь установить не можем, — напряженно сказал один из операторов. — Но в жилом блоке лежит дрон с проекционной линзой, активируем.

— Кренник, — заполнил командный пункт голос Таркина. — Поздравляю, вы все-таки нашли способ пробиться сюда. Зная вас и то, что на этом вы не остановитесь, предупреждаю — по периметру лагеря стоят легкие лазерные установки, отключаются сигналом на стандартных имперских частотах. Поиск с воздуха, как и следовало ожидать, результатов не дал, направляюсь на семь часов от текущего местоположения, к группе мятежников. По результатам допроса буду корректировать направление поисков. Не исключаю вероятности, что продолжу их на двенадцать часов. Кренник, я предупреждаю вас — не вздумайте устраивать здесь бомбардировку и превентивно выжигать все и сразу, объект приказано взять живым. Найдете его раньше меня — применяйте транквилизаторы. Повторяю, Кренник, объект не убивать. По ходу движения будем оставлять навигационные буйки. Конец связи.

— Да чтоб тебя этот твой объект сожрал и не подавился, — в сердцах высказался Кренник и повернулся к адъютанту: — Ваш шеф стал бы отключать связь при таких обстоятельствах?

Адъютант неуверенно пожал плечами.

— Если он мог предположить, что это как-то помешает ему в поисках, мог, сэр.

— С-ситх. Есть там связь?

— Нет, сэр.

— Птерро, собирай группу. Надеюсь, у нас есть зимняя униформа.

— Есть, шеф.

— Орсон, — отвлекся от собственного падда Гален Эрсо, — это неразумно.

— Неразумно было лезть туда с самого начала, Гален.

— Даже если ты его найдешь, что именно ты собираешься делать? Силой затолкать в шаттл и улететь?

— Позже и не здесь, Гален. Мне кажется, способ есть.

***

 

— О, мистер Хикки, — сказал Таркин и указал на перевернутый ящик, стоящий перед ним. — Пожалуйста, присаживайтесь.

Высокий штурмовик смерти, который по его приказу привел пленника, надавил тому на плечо, заставляя сесть.

— Радушно с вашей стороны, мистер?..

— Не имеет значения. Скажите мне, мистер Хикки, встречались ли вы с существом, называемым Туунбаком?

— Встречался ли я с Туунбаком, мистер? Пожалуй, что и встречался.

— Не могли бы вы рассказать об обстоятельствах этих встреч? — где-то за мягким тоном Таркина скрывалось, что в случае отрицательного ответа он просто продолжит задавать вопросы, возможно, подкрепляя каждый из них методами физического воздействия.

— Ну, мистер, в первый раз мы все его видели на палубе, но мельком — он двигался очень быстро, а вокруг было темно. Второй раз я видел, как им пытается управлять местная ведьма — видите ли, мистер, мы схватили тут одну девку, но наши капитаны были слишком мягкими с ней и позволили ей колдовать поблизости от кораблей. Я считаю, она и призвала этого демона против нас. Но он все равно ее толком не слушался. В третий раз он напал на наш лагерь в момент наибольшей для меня опасности. Можно сказать, что он помог мне избежать смерти и уйти от этих безумцев вместе с людьми, которые разделяли мое мнение, мистер. Потом наши дозорные иногда видели его, но он больше не подходил близко, держался на расстоянии.

— Вот, значит, как. И как же вы, мистер Хикки, объясняете такое, можно сказать, сотрудничество этого зверя?

— Сотрудничество, мистер, отличное слово. Я думаю, что он почуял во мне что-то этакое, вроде как у местных шаманов, что может позволить мне как-то, может быть, даже управлять им.

— Даже так?

— Это только мое мнение, мистер. Но если посудить, сколько раз мы с ним сталкивались — и сколько раз он не пытался вредить мне, хотя других убивал или калечил, как-то сразу начинаешь подозревать что-то в этом духе, мистер.

— Значит, вы, мистер Хикки, считаете, что можете управлять этим зверем?

— Скажем так, мистер, у меня есть подозрения на эту тему. Сильные.

— И как вы собирались их проверять?

— Только если без этого совсем не обойтись.

— Так как?

— Знаете, у местных шаманов, сэр, — Хикки нервно обернулся на штурмовика смерти, возвышавшегося прямо над ним. — У местных шаманов есть такой интересный обычай, связанный со зверем. Они приносят ему в дар собственный язык и после этого как будто могут им управлять.

— И как же вы это выяснили, мистер Хикки?

— Та девка, ведьма, только призвала его, она ничего не могла сделать с этим демоном — пока не отрезала себе язык. А потом она шла с нами, и он на нас не нападал. По моему разумению, она хотела от нас что-нибудь поиметь, а потом приказать своему зверю расправиться с нами со всеми, вот и держала его пока подальше. А потом, как ее людей убили, она и решила, что нам и жить незачем и спустила его на нас. Только вот меня он не тронул, да и других, когда мы ушли из того лагеря, тоже.

— Так, может, она это ему и приказала?

— Нет, зачем бы ей? Нет, мистер, она сама не удержала его на поводке, наверняка.

— Понятно. Во время этих нападений при вас были какие-то специфические вещи? Что-нибудь, чего не было у ваших товарищей?

— Нет, ничего, только я.

— Подумайте. Возможно, у вас было что-то, с каким-нибудь специфическим запахом, например?

— Нет, насколько мне известно.

— Понятно. — Таркин поднял голову и взглянул на штурмовика: — Мистера Хикки можно пока увести.

Когда тот увел Хикки, другой штурмовик, все это время стоявший за спиной Таркина, снял шлем.

— Вот же тварь.

— Почему, коммандер?

— Он напал на бедную девушку, подговорив еще двух матросов, и силой притащил ее на корабль. Он убил офицера и спровоцировал нападение на инуитский лагерь, в ходе которого погибли ребенок и старая женщина. Вся эта его похвальба, что Туунбак спасает его или не нападает на него — чистой воды совпадения.

— Возможно, вы и правы, коммандер.

***

 

— Капитан Крозье, — устало посмотрел на стоящего перед ним человека Кренник. — Кто из ваших людей лучше знает ту местность, откуда мы вас вытащили?

— Я. Том. Кренник, мне нужны объяснения! Где Джеймс? Куда вы пропали?!

— Джеймс в вашем мире в компании гранд-моффа, пока не возвращались. Я собираюсь за ними. Том — это?

— Блэнки. Человек с протезом. В каком смысле за ними?

— В прямом. И мне не помешает человек, который сможет при случае объяснить мне рельеф местности или погоду с природой.

— Я могу, но...

— Вы сможете оставить кого-нибудь вместо себя и гарантировать, что ваши люди не устроят тут бунт, пока вас не будет?

— Я могу попытаться объяснить им ситуацию, если буду знать о ней больше.

— Ну так и скажите — летим за коммандером Фитцджеймсом, скоро вернемся.

— Кренник, это не объяснение.

— Увы, сказать я пока могу только это. Так что, капитан, вы согласны?

— Да, конечно, — тяжело вздохнул Крозье.

***

 

— Объект быстро приближается, — доложил пилот шаттла.

— Принято, — ответил Таркин и переключил рацию. — Подтвердите готовность.

— Готовность подтверждаю, — начали один за другим докладывать штурмовики смерти, рассредоточенные по укрытиям.

— Объект замедляет ход... остановился.

Объект — Туунбак — сосредоточенно принюхивался. Пахло людьми, несомненно, людьми, но какими-то еще более странными, чем те светлокожие чужаки. Постояв немного, он решился и крадучись пошел вперед.

— Огонь по готовности, — тихо сказал Таркин в рацию.

Через минуту первый дротик, содержащий в себе достаточно транквилизаторов, чтобы свалить ранкора, воткнулся в шкуру Туунбака. Одним прыжком одолев расстояние до стрелка, Туунбак ударил его лапой и, прежде чем кто-либо из группы успел отреагировать, схватил его зубами поперек корпуса. Мгновение закаленная броня сопротивлялась челюстям зверя, но потом треснула. Туунбак дернул головой, сжимая зубы сильнее, тело истошно кричащего штурмовика мотнулось, послышался хруст — и брони, и костей — и в челюстях осталась рука с частью лопатки. Штурмовик упал, попытался перекатиться, зажимая левой рукой рану на половину торса.

В Туунбака со всех сторон полетели дротики. Он, выплюнув руку, повернул окровавленную морду в сторону остальных штурмовиков и побежал на них. Правая задняя лапа опустилась на грудь лежащего и проломила несколько ребер.

— Сеть, — коротко приказал Таркин пилоту. Тот опустился ниже, выцеливая бегущего Туунбака.

Перед его носом выскочили двое с электрическими щупами. Один разряд пришелся в морду, кончик щупа едва не выбил глаз, второй — в плечо. Туунбака они даже не замедлили, он толкнул головой того штурмовика, который чуть не ослепил его, и вцепился в забрало шлема. В это время сверху на обоих упала сеть.

От разряда — значительно большего, чем у щупов — в первую очередь коротнуло броню штурмовика. Туунбак же конвульсивно выгнулся, сорвав попутно забрало шлема, и коротко взрыкнул от боли.

Несколько минут спустя он рухнул на землю.

***

 

— Я не понимаю, куда они дели шаттл? Раздолбали обо что-то?

— Сигнала с него нет, со спутника найти не можем.

— Раздолбали. А что по месту, откуда сигналы с маячков?

— Похоже на временный лагерь, но за все время наблюдения движения не было.

— Хрень какая-то. Медицинские параметры?

— Устойчивое сердцебиение, температура и давление в пределах нормы.

— Заползли в палатки и спят? Без караула? Что там происходит вообще?

— Может, устроили засаду, шеф?

— А приманка где?

— Возможно, вот тут, — Птерро протянул Креннику падд. — Похоже на тело заключенного после пересечения периметра, когда сработал заряд в грудном отделе.

— Птерро, а ты откуда знаешь, как они выглядят?

— Помните, одно время была мысль, как предотвратить побеги вуки? Сейчас их просто не пускают в транспортные отсеки, а тогда я на разные заряды насмотрелся.

— А, помню, мы бы тогда с ними в бюджет не уложились. Интересно, это кто-то из наших такой распотрошенный или местный?

— Ноги как будто в броне, значит, наш.

— Похоже на то.

— Как думаете, шеф, это у них что-то случилось или они его сами так?

— Да хрен его знает, Птерро. Знаешь, на всякий случай пусть на «Птерадон» лазер помощнее поставят. Ебись он сарлакком, этот их Туунбак, не нравится мне все это.

— Есть, шеф.

***

 

«Туунбак освободился от сети ночью, если это можно здесь так назвать. Освободился и сбежал, убив по пути троих.

Интересно, хотя бы это сможет убедить Таркина свернуть поиски? Мне кажется, оставшихся сил для поимки точно не хватит, и он этого не понимать просто не может.

Одно радует — имперские полевые пайки, кажется, действительно содержат в себе все, ради чего мы возим лимонный сок и прочее. Гудсир постепенно выздоравливает, хотя цинга у него и не успела зайти далеко, я тоже не чувствую своих старых симптомов.

Хикки, увы, тоже, если он вообще болел цингой. Таркин хочет его использовать, а мне все больше хочется просто пристрелить эту крысу, пока он не убил еще кого-нибудь. Как будто мало людей погибло».

***

 

— Никогда бы не подумал, что полет ощущается как-то так, Кренник.

— Как, капитан?

— Так обыденно. Если не смотреть в иллюминаторы, ничего и не почувствуешь.

— Ну и трясет же в вашем транспорте, должно быть, если это для вас нечувствительно. Вернемся, Харлон из симуляции не выйдет, пока Птерро не устроит, как он водит.

— Вы так уверены, Кренник, что мы вернемся.

— Времени должно хватить, если аномалия открывается на равные промежутки. В крайнем случае известно, как открыть ее заново.

— Да, а у наших кораблей была усиленная обшивка и паровые двигатели.

— А вот это вы, капитан, скажете гранд-моффу, когда мы до него долетим. И на этом «когда» я настаиваю.

***

 

— Кренник, из всех неподходящих моментов для своего появления вы выбрали, пожалуй, максимально неподходящий.

— Это еще почему, губернатор? — шелковым голосом спросил Кренник. — Уж не потому ли, что ваш объект не обращает на приманку никакого внимания уже восьмой день, и это только за то время, как мы за ним наблюдаем?

— Ведете наблюдение через спутник?

— Да.

— Вы его и не увидите. Это существо каким-то образом невидимо для техники. Если бы оно как-то глушило сигналы, то его можно было бы отследить по искажению, но нет, его не видно вовсе.

— Ну, если я правильно понимаю результаты наблюдения за трупом, интереса к нему оно все равно не проявляло.

— Да. Поэтому, Кренник, вы зря сюда прилетели — я не могу вернуться, особенно теперь, когда получил доказательства существования объекта.

— У меня с собой закрытый приказ Императора, для вас, лично в руки, — Кренник отдал Таркину падд.

Таркин последовательно снял биометрическую защиту и ввел длинный пароль. Кренник отвернулся, глядя куда-то в сторону шаттла и надеясь, что приказ будет о возвращении. В соседней палатке коммандер Фитцджеймс и доктор Гудсир рассказывали капитану Крозье о том, что с ними случилось за последние дни.

— ...и с тех пор мы сидим тут.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что Таркин...

— Говори тише, Фрэнсис, — Фитцджеймс наклонился к Крозье. — Дал ему уйти специально? Да, возможно.

— Чего ради?

— Хикки убеждал его, что как-то связан с Туунбаком. Видимо, убедил.

— Чушь какая-то.

— Ну или Таркин просто надеется, что Хикки привлечет к себе внимание Туунбака и заставит его снова напасть на нас.

— Лучше уж использовать Хикки, чем тебя. Или вас, доктор.

Гудсир вымученно улыбнулся.

Через несколько часов Туунбак действительно напал на лагерь.

***

 

Против ожиданий Кренника, Таркин, ознакомившись с содержанием приказа, не начал паковать вещи, чтобы возвращаться домой, только устроил короткий брифинг для всех штурмовиков смерти, включая новоприбывших. Теперь им было разрешено стрелять по Туунбаку на поражение, но в приоритете по-прежнему была поимка, а не убийство.

Самого Кренника Таркин задерживать явно не собирался, хотя и прямого приказа покинуть лагерь не отдавал. Несколько часов они проспорили до хрипоты о том, следует ли организовать смену штурмовиков и нужна ли здесь дополнительная техника.

Сообщили о приближении Туунбака в компании человека одновременно два наблюдателя. В макробинокль уже можно было разглядеть рыжие волосы человека и засохшую кровь на его лице. Туунбак выглядел так же, как и в прошлый раз, хотя на его шкуре остались перекрещивающиеся следы от сетки. Оба остановились за пределами прицельной дальности винтовок штурмовиков смерти.

— Не двигаются, — доложил один из дозорных.

— Пилоту шаттла — оружие в боевую готовность, ждать приказа, — спокойно приказал Таркин.

— Принято, сэр.

— По виду — они хотят поговорить, — сказал Кренник.

— Только говорить им нечем. Чтобы вот так привести Туунбака сюда, Хикки должен был отрезать себе язык.

— А сам зверь?

— Нет доказательств, что он способен говорить.

— И как теперь? Мы с ним даже переписываться не сможем, если вы тут не выучили язык, пока сидели.

— Возьмем кого-нибудь из наших гостей. Насколько мне известно, вы обучили коммандера ауребешу?

— Возможно, этот человек — Хикки, да? — согласится и на обычного штурмовика.

На обычного штурмовика, вышедшего к нему с паддом, Хикки явно не согласился — развернулся и отошел вместе с Туунбаком на несколько шагов назад.

— Давайте выстрелим по нему из лазера на шаттле, губернатор, — предложил Кренник. — По обоим. Расстояние подходящее.

— И получим обугленную тушу в лучшем случае. В худшем — спугнем и проторчим здесь неопределенно долго в ожидании, когда объект снова покажется.

— В любом случае идти к ним неразумно, хотя бы потому, что вы будете на линии огня.

— Вы всерьез думаете, Кренник, что в первый раз?

— Я боюсь, как бы не было в последний, губернатор.

— Снайперы заняли позиции, на которых мы не будем мешать...

— Сомневаюсь, что от их оружия будет польза, разве что против человека.

— ...кроме того, первоначальный приказ все еще в силе.

— Губернатор, вы проходили освидетельствование перед этой операцией?

— Освидетельствование, директор?

— Медицинское. Психолого-психиатрическое?

— Кренник, субординация.

— Таркин, вы собираетесь выйти к человеку, который сбежал от вас, убив штурмовика смерти ножом, и привел с собой здоровенного монстра, который тоже сбежал от вас, убив еще больше штурмовиков. Вы можете просто приказать расстрелять обоих, но зачем-то собираетесь вступить с ними в переговоры. Я уже не знаю, что и думать, может, вас тут убили и подменили каким-нибудь клоном, пока связи не было.

— Не все проблемы, директор, можно решить парой залпов.

В итоге к визитерам навстречу направились Таркин, Фитцджеймс и Кренник. При виде Фитцджеймса Хикки ухмыльнулся и требовательно протянул руку. После кивка Таркина тот вложил в нее падд со стилом.

— «Как видете, — прочитал Фитцджеймс надпись на падде вслух, — мы впалне паладили. На что вы гатовы, чтоп то же паладить?»

— Что ему нужно? — спросил Таркин, Фитцджеймс передал падд, сохраняя непроницаемое выражение лица.

— «Убраца отсюда. Не как до этава, свабодным чилавеком. Деньги и чтоп можно было спакойно жить».

— В Империи?

— «Можно и в амперии».

— Таркин, — тревожно сказал Кренник и продолжил на хаттском: — Секретность.

— Разберемся, — так же ответил ему Таркин.

Эти переговоры насторожили Хикки, он положил руку на холку Туунбака, а другую требовательно протянул Фитцджеймсу. Получив падд, яростно нацарапал:

— «Бес пхокусав!»

— Не беспокойтесь, — впервые обратился прямо к нему Таркин. — Никаких фокусов. Предлагаю вам вместе с Туунбаком зайти в тот шаттл. После этого мы отправимся в Империю, и вы получите свою новую жизнь

— «Какие горандии?»

— Гарантии?

— «Что вы не престрелите миня».

— Зачем же нам стрелять в вас, Хикки? — прежде, чем Таркин смог продолжить свою мысль или Хикки — ответить, свой ход сделал Туунбак, во время всего этого разговора глядевший на людей очень подозрительно. Он повернул морду к Хикки, несколько секунд смотрел на него, а потом наклонился вперед и откусил ему голову.

Таркин вскинул винтовку, Кренник достал пистолет, не вооруженный даже ножом Фитцджеймс шагнул назад, не сводя с Туунбака глаз.

Тот повернулся к имперцам, не нападая, но и не убегая. Таркин сложил левую руку в жесте «Не стрелять», потом начал медленно опускать винтовку.

— Ты понимаешь нас? — спросил он. Секунды шли, Туунбак не реагировал.

Со стороны лагеря раздался громкий хруст. Туунбак дернулся, обнажил все еще покрытые кровью Хикки зубы и подался вперед. Таркин мгновенно вскинул винтовку, но раньше, чем он успел выстрелить, Кренник разрядил всю энергетическую ячейку своего DT-29 прямо в морду Туунбаку. От этого тот коротко взвыл и бросился бежать, оставляя за собой след из собственной крови.

— Снайперам — огонь, пилоту шаттла начать преследование, — рявкнул Таркин. — Поздравляю, Кренник, вы только что похерили результаты нашей работы.

Кренник механическими движениями перезарядил бластер и повернулся к Таркину.

— Похерят их ваши люди, если не смогут догнать или выследить раненую зверюгу, губернатор.

Таркин неодобрительно покачал головой и, опустившись на колено, достал из одного из многочисленных кармашков на поясе небольшой пакет, вроде тех, которые использовали имперские криминалисты для сбора вещдоков. Кренник и подошедший к ним Фитцджеймс смотрели на то, как он собирает камешки, на которые попала кровь Туунбака. Вздохнув, Кренник жестом подозвал Матиза, вышедшего из лагеря, но не отправившегося в погоню за зверем, и велел ему наблюдать за подходами. Матиз, проходя мимо Фитцджеймса, приветливо ему кивнул и встал рядом, осматривая окрестности. Сам Кренник присел рядом с Таркином и начал подавать ему камешки.

Штурмовики смерти и шаттл вернулись через несколько часов, недоуменно рапортуя о том, что они потеряли объект. Таркин поморщился, но приказал собирать лагерь.

— Отказались от идеи, губернатор? А как же приказ? — спросил Кренник сразу же после того, как штурмовики отправились исполнять.

— Я получил новый, в соответствии с которым хватит и образца крови. Живой объект, конечно, был бы лучше, но образцы у нас есть, и их следует доставить как можно скорее. Вместе с телом этого Хикки.

— Это-то зачем, губернатор?

— Чтобы выяснить, нужна ли какая-нибудь особенная предрасположенность к управлению этим существом.

***

 

— Взгляните, — протянул Кренник падд Крозье и Фитцджеймсу. На экране был снимок со спутника — корабль, похожий на те, которые остались брошенными во льдах. При увеличении можно было разобрать конец надписи «...ейтор». Люди вокруг нагружали чем-то сани.

— Что это, Орсон?

— Это одно из тех двух... судов, — Кренник выразительно поднял бровь, — которые прибыли примерно в район возникновения аномалии, не больше сорока дней назад.

— И вы уверены, что можете показывать нам эти снимки, Кренник?

— Да. Если вас устроит это судно, я могу приказать доставить вас всех поближе к нему.

— Вы шутите?

— Отнюдь. Вчера мне приказали избавиться от вас, конкретно — выкинуть вас обратно в ваш мир, пока есть возможность. Отправить вас прямо в район аномалии означает подписать вам смертный приговор, потому что состояние ваших запасов не позволит вам дойти даже до этих кораблей, а полевых пайков или каких-нибудь изысков местной кухни я вам выдать не смогу.

— Корабль похож на «Инвестигейтор», — сказал Крозье.

— Орсон, я не знаю, как тебя благодарить!

— Сына в мою честь назови, можно чужого. Вылет через сутки, ваши обноски вам вернут в течение часа.

— И всем рассказывать историю о чудесном спасителе в белом мундире?

— Да как хочешь, Джеймс. Но если бы мне офицер, который три года проторчал на необитаемой планете, начал бы заливать, что его спасли от смерти какие-то существа, по уровню технологий превосходящие нас, я бы посчитал его сумасшедшим, — улыбнулся Кренник. — А лагерь мы демонтируем.

— И все-таки, Орсон, зачем все это было? Зачем нужен был Туунбак, и почему хватило только капель его крови?

— А вот на это, Джеймс, уровня допуска не хватает даже у меня. Но приказ насчет вас поступил примерно тогда, когда должен был бы закончиться максимальный анализ крови.

— То есть в его крови что-то такое нашли, что не стали дальше интересоваться нашим миром?

— Не знаю, Джеймс, и не уверен, что хочу знать. А теперь валите оба, у меня, если честно, дохуя работы и без вас.


End file.
